EVIL DEAD 4 BOOM STICK HEARD AROUND THE WORLD
by 41267
Summary: Ash is back in his own time but the terror is far from over as ash is looked in an asylum and the deadites rewoken and this time ash must try to save the world and this time everyone will hear his boom stick around the world.


EVIL DEAD 4: return on the Deadite's

CHAPTER 1 His own time

Ash awakes in his own time in the cabin were it all started. his head felt several sizes to small for his brain.

"this isn't groovy" ash says to him self

ask stud up looking around the cabin Annie's body still laying there with the dagger still lunged in her back. Ash walked over feeling bad that he couldn't save her it mad him mad at him self knowing that it was her who saved him even though she may have sent him to a worse hell.

Ash picked Annie's body up off the floor and walks out to the woods were he buried Linda.

were in the hell is that shovel! Ash yelled not noticing that it was beside his foot buried in leaves. Ash grabs the shovel and begins dinging Annie's tomb. as Ash digs he wonders if coming back to his own time was the right choices, after all he loved Sheila he thought to

him self but it wasn't his time.

he picks Annie up and slowly lays her in the grave, he steeps out of the grave and slowly starts pouring the dirt over Annie's body but be for he could finish his stopped by a voice behind him.

"Don't move mother fucker! I saw the hole damn thing you killed that young girl."

Ash turn around seeing who it was it was a police officer around age forty. the officer had a real country act sent. kind of like Ed he had brown hair and brown eye's he was rather chubby

"Wait you think I killed Annie", Ash asked.

"there isn't no thinking to it boy I just say you burry the poor girl"

"wait, wait ,wait I didn't kill Annie or any of the other's".

"you telling me there more people up here dead boy."

"yea there Linda my girlfriend, Bobby Joe, Ed, and a professor and his wife".

"Son of a bitch you are under arrested you sick freak."

"what officer I didn't do it! Ash yelled."

The officer swings his pistol hitting Ash in the head knocking him unconscious the officer calls for back up on his C.B radio.

we have a two eleven send me back up.

the officer runs back to were he left ash. he put Ashes hands behind his back to cuff him and realized ash only had one hand. so the officer dragged ash to his car and hand cuffed him to his cars grille.

the officer then sets down on the hood of his car to light a cigar, he kept his 1911 handgun pointed on Ash. For some reason the officer thought he knew Ash from some where but couldn't place it. the officer toke his Zippo lighter from his pocket to light his cigar.

smoke roles of the cigar after being lit, the officer still trying to remember where he saw Ash's face then it hits him he saw Ash and his girlfriend at a gas station about 10 miles from the bridge but he knew Ash had both hands back at the gas station. Ash begin to wake up from his knock to the head.

did, did anyone get the number of the cab, Ash said drunkenly

the officer looked at Ash why did you do it boy.

Ash trying to remember what happened then her realized the officer was believing that Ash killed Linda, Annie and the rest of the group.

I didn't do it damn it was the deadite's that were awaken by the necronomicon explained Ash

what the fuck is a nerono what ever and a deadite

a deadite is a dead a completely evil soul and the necronomicon was the book of the dead and we awoken the deadite's from there slumber

the officer looked at Ash "wow we have a boy lost his who's lost his marble set"

you calling me crazy you donut sucking son of a bitch

I'm not the one who cut off my hand and yell demons killed my girlfriend

but they did you and I cut off my hand because it got possessed and tried to kill me so I toke a chainsaw can cut it off you fat basseted, Ash yelled,

"ok I believe son after all you was here I wasn't" the officer said not believing a word of what he believed as being bullshit .

Ash could tell the officer was mocking him "you fucking moron I'm not fucking with you I'm telling the truth here" Ask yell angrily at the officer.

the officer got back in to his car and used the C.B the "suspect is violent and crazed"

the voice on the other side of the C.B reply's what do you mean officer freeman by crazed over"

"the suspect believes that his right hand was possessed so he clams to have taken a chainsaw to cut off his hand over" officer freeman replied.

"Copy that will have someone ready to look at him when he arrives"

"copy over and out"

Officer Freeman walks over to Ash and sits back on the hood of his car

"Ash how did you get here anyway? the bridge is out" Ash said.

"no its not I drove right over the bridge" officer Freeman said as he looked at Ash with pity.

"yes it was after Linda was possessed I went to the bridge and it was demolished"

back up revived seconds latter and the officers put Ash in the police car and Ash remains quit

wondering if he had gone mad or if it really happened then he remember Shelia. Ash said to himself it happened know one feels something like that, that isn't real


End file.
